


Nightmare

by Louissmolbean



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissmolbean/pseuds/Louissmolbean
Summary: Clementine has a nightmare wakes up upset, until Louis comforts her.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this is bad, also if most of you know my old stories on here :) I have experience now so you'll be getting great quality now  
> Also sorry it's so short

A sudden panic rushed up Clementine body, as she jolted up from the nightmare she just had. She bit her lip to try not to cry. She didn't want to wake AJ up. 

She gotten up and carefully went out of the dorm room.She started to walk to the room where the piano is.

She was hoping to find Louis there, but she didn't see him so she looked at the piano as she head towards it. 

  


She sat down observing the keys. “How did that song Clementine goes?”Clementine muttered as she tried to memorize the keys. 

Clem started playing the song. Louis heard the noise, he went into the music room as he saw Clem played his song he wrote for her.

“Hey What's wrong Clem?” asked Louis. “It was just a nightmare.” She responded. Louis sat down next to her, putting his hands into hers.

“What was the nightmare about?” Louis asked. “That I got you killed like how I got everyone killed in my past.” Clem respond with a crack in her voice.

Louis squeezed her hand, “Don't say that Clementine. It's just a dream anyways I'm still here? Okay-” Clementine interrupted him by crying. 

“It felt so real, and I almost got you killed with the raiders..” Louis embrace her. “Shh.” Louis said trying to comfort her. Clementine wiped her tears away. 

“Even when you're crying you still look beautiful.” Louis grinned, hoping she would laugh or smile. Clementine shook her head, giggling. “You're too cute.” Clementine chuckled


End file.
